Two shirts, Two people, One day
by Addy-Dot-Ham
Summary: When Jay finds a shirt that says "Turn Me On" with a power button how could he not get it. When Nya finds a shirt that says "Soon, My Love" with a controller on it, she had to get. To bad there both a apart of a couples shirt set. (Jaya)


**Hey guys! Three stories in a night. How awesome is that! I deleted my other stories, because I need to fix them, again. I am going to finish them, then post them. If you are worried, fret not!**

 **Anyway, here is a bad story I wrote in a very short time. It's not the best, but I think it's funny.**

 **Enjoy! ~Addy**

Jay had no idea how he got to this store in particular. It was like any other Saturday, he was just going to the bakery in the mall to get a cupcake for Cole, some cookies for him, and pigs in a blanket for the both of them. And somehow, in some way he found this random store that he has never seen.

It was called "The Geeky Gallery", and was the best thing ever. Action figures were on top shelves, books on cases, comics in boxes and glass cases, and they sold shirts as well. Jay was standing in this store laughing, almost crying, at a shirt.

He took out his phone, and opened Snapchat. He took a snap of the shirt with the caption "Imma get it". He sent it out, and in a second, Cole, his best friend and roommate, sent him a chat. It was a picture of Cole, but he moved the phone quickly to give it a blur, with the caption: "JAY! NO!"

The shirt in question was blue with a large green power button, with the words 'Turn me on' in the same green. Jay saw it was a part of some couple pair, but he wanted the one. And he was going to get it. He found a shirt of his size and ripped it off the hanger. He took it to the counter and bought it. He grabbed it out of the bag and took another snap with the caption "JAY! YES!"

Jay put it back in the bag and walked out the door, bumping into a woman with many bags. He looked at her for maybe a half-second, not seeing any features really. After a quick sorry, he walked to his motorcycle. He put it in the storage compartment and laughed. He loved the shirt, but Cole was going to yell at him, and he didn't care.

Nya didn't know nor care how she found this store. She was going shopping for new shirts, because her roommate was forcing her. (Since her roommate's cousin did steal some of her shirts. And was paying for the new ones.) And four stores, five bags, and an Uber drive later, she found herself at this store.

"The Geeky Gallery," Nya read out loud.

As she started to walk, a man walked out bumping into her. He gave a fast sorry and walked away. Nya turned to scold him, but he was putting a bag into a blue motorcycle and also pulling a helmet out.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the store and looked around. The store was large, but crowed. Every blue wall had selves lined with action figures. Small, closed, bookshelves were every ten feet holding books, and glass comic book cases were littered everywhere. But in the middle of the store was a rack of shirts.

Nya walked up to the featured shirts and saw one that she wanted. It was blue, and had an X-Box controller on it, with the caption "Soon, My Love" Nya saw it was a part of some couple pairing, but she like the controller one. (She asked the store clerk why they went together, and she said it meant "Yeah, I will turn you on, but later. And I love you" in her opinion).

Three minutes later she had a six bags in her hands, five stores behind her, and an Uber driver on the way.

It wasn't until the next Saturday when Jay wore the shirt.

When he got back to his apartment, Cole _was_ going to yell at him, but Jay made a stop at the bakery and got him _two_ cupcakes that day. But even with the olive branch, Cole took the shirt and hid it from Jay. But after snooping in Cole's room for four days, he found the shirt (and a few other things that will haunt him in his nightmares).

Cole asked why he bought the shirt, wondering why Jay could but the terrible shirt. And it was a terrible shirt, and Jay knew it.

Jay explained, that in his eyes, it was funny. Jay just got a good laugh. Cole rolled his eyes at the explanation as he started the second cupcake. Jay told Cole he could also buy the matching shirt if he got a girlfriend or boyfriend. He then told Cole about the passing glance he gave at the matching shirt, and told him it just wasn't as good.

After the talk the two boys went on with their days as roommates. And Cole stole the shirt that night.

Then Saturday came, and much to the shorter boy's dislike, Jay wore the shirt.

Jay and Cole were meeting their friend Zane and his girlfriend Pixal, for lunch and a movie. Jay and Cole waited at the post office next to the diner Zane worked at. Pixal was with him, so it was just the boys.

Jay leaned on the side white building, and Cole on the window. The boys moaned and grounded waiting for the slightly odd couple. It was a good half hour before they showed up, and Cole muttered about how Zane was lucky it was a cool day.

Pixal had not seen the shirt, as she didn't have a snapchat, and Zane, who did, didn't tell her. So when she saw it she cringed, and told Jay she didn't like it. Jay gave a lighthearted sigh and said that he didn't care.

Then Cole made a comment about how the movie would start soon, and the four started to go. As Jay stopped leaning on the building and walked forward, he was tackled to the ground by a girl who was running.

"Sorry," he said.

The girl looked at him, and Jay was taken aback. She was gorgeous with short black hair, blue-green eyes, rose pink lips.

"I am so sorry," the girl got off of him and stood up, as she dusted herself off, Jay got up and did that same. He noticed how much taller he was than the girl, but that was natural, as he was 6'5 and she looked about 5'2. She looked to see if she had any scratches, and that's when he saw it.

The matching shirt.

Nya wore the new shirt the next Saturday. She washed all of her new clothes as she told her roommate, Seliel, about the shop. Seliel explained that it opened on Thursday, and was still very new. Seliel liked the shirt, and wanted Nya to wear it the next day. But after it was hung up and dinner was eaten, the shirt was forgotten.

Until Friday night.

Nya saw the shirt after she looked through her new clothes, since the next day she was going to go see her brother, Kai. And when she saw it again, she chose it.

While Kai was very open about his love for video games, Nya was not. While she loved to play, and was better than Kai, she just didn't care all that much to brag. And Kai, who didn't know she liked to play, would be angry that she was saying that she liked video games. When in his eyes, she didn't.

Now she was running late to see him. She woke up late, and was forced to take a quick shower, since she woke up sweating from nightmare (well she thinks, she woke up fast and sweating, so maybe). Then had to quickly blow dry her hair, and do her makeup. And when that was done, she was five minutes late to see her brother. Good thing she lived close. He wanted to meet at the diner close to the post office, and she lived next to said post office.

She jogged down the stairs, and out of the building. She broke into a run, not wanting to be too late. But less than five seconds later, she ran into someone.

It was a boy, she thought as she landed on top of him. The person had a muscled chest (as that was where her head hit), and when she pushed herself up, she felt a hard, muscled, stomach. This was the weirdest groping she had ever committed, but in her life she had only made two big ones. (The other one happened oddly to. But that's how she met Seliel in the eighth grade). She opened her eyes as she heard a "Sorry."

She quickly got up and said, "I am so sorry," and started to dust herself off. She heard the boy get up, looked at him. He was a boy (so she wasn't wrong). He had auburn hair and powerful blue eyes, he was much taller than her, over six feet at the very least. She looked at his body, to see if she had hurt him, but saw that he was fine, and wear the matching shirt to her own.

Jay looked at the girl. She noticed his shirt, and stood awkwardly. She was wearing the shirt that said 'Yeah, I will turn you on, but later. And I love you.' it was pretty embarrassing for the both of them. And considering the girl was very, very, attractive, Jay could feel the blush on his ears. And Jay, being the interesting blue jay (as his mom put it) he was, he said something stupid, and wrong.

"So you wanna turn me on?"

Jay regretted it as soon as he said it. But quickly took his regret back as the girl began to laugh.

"Holy shit, is she laughing?" Jay heard Cole say, shocked.

"Yes, yes she is." Zane said amazed.

Then the girl spoke, "S-soon, my love." As she said the words, a light blush was painted across her face.

"So you wanna turn me on?" Nya was amazed that he said that. She was very embarrassed about the crash, and what the shirt implied. She could see that he was embarrassed to. But the comment was funny, and because of it all combine, she started to laugh.

She heard one of the boys friends speak, then another, but she was laughing so hard, she didn't hear them. Then the boy put an arm on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nya nodded, "Yeah. I'm sorry. But I haven't had the best morning, and I needed that."

"Well I'm glad to help. I'm Jay. And you are?" He stuck out his hand for her to shake.

"Nya." She shook his hand.

Jay looked at Nya and smiled.

"Nice to meet you."

Nya looked at Jay and smiled.

"Nice to meet you too."

Jay laughed and tapped his mouth. "I have the strongest desire to ask for your number, and ask you on a date." Jay felt his heartrate speed up. Did he just say that? To a random girl no less. He was going to get punched in the face. Hw could feel Cole's shock. He was being ballsy on accident, and he really donsn't want to be.

Pull back. Pull back! PULL BACK!

"Wait. I am so sorry. That was very forward of me. I take back what I sa-" but he was interrupted by Nya.

"What! No!"

Did he really just ask her on a date? Well he was funny, polite, and not bad looking. And he didn't creep her out.

She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and was about to day yes, but then he started to talk.

"Wait. I am so sorry. That was very forward of me. I take back what I sa-"

But in a small fit of panic exclaimed "What! No!"

She calmed herself down, not wanting to embarrass herself again. "Don't take back what you said. I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Oh my God jay," his dark skinned friend said, "She is not repulsed by you. Dear God she said yes."

Then Jay, angry from the comment, stomped on his friend's foot and muttered "Shut the hell up." And turned to her. "May I have your number then?"

Nya giggled, "Yeah."

They exchanged numbers and said goodbye, but not before Jay asked a question.

"Why were you running anyway?"

Nya suddenly remembered her brother and checked the time. And in the fit of awkward silence, stares, flirting, and talking, she was now fifteen minutes late to lunch with her brother.

"Dammit," Nya exclaimed. "Sorry I gotta go. Bye Jay, and strangers. Um… call me!" and she started to run to the diner.

Jay said goodbye to Nya and waved. Once she turned the corner, Jay put his hand down and gave a smile, then had a realization.

"Oh my God, I have a date!"

"Yeah man, you do!" Cole congratulated. "You got yourself a date. Think she could get me one?"

Jay laughed, "Please, no one can get _you_ a date."

Cole smacked Jay's arm, laughing. And he muttered a whatever and turned to Zane and Pixal, who were not as happy for Jay.

"What's wrong?" Cole asked.

"We are late for our movie. And it was the last showing." Zane said blatantly.

"Well, whatever. There is always tomorrow. I think we need to celebrate Jay getting a date in forever."

"I had a date last month."

"Okay. But this one is better. And you don't have to buy her the shirt."

Jay rolled his eyes and smacked Cole again.


End file.
